


Kismet

by simplymoa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing and no one can change fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

“Quit laughing Kris,” Adam said shortly, pacing back and forth across his living room. He hated it, hated it every time, especially when he knew it was his fault. Kris stood up and put his hands on Adam’s shoulders, “Stop pacing, you’re driving me crazy!” Kris said with a soft smile on his face.

“It’s my fault!” Adam blurted out as his anger quickly faded into regret and embarrassment. Kris looked at him kindly, and to Adam, Kris’s expression seemed to say that he knew that already, but that did not surprise Adam. Kris always knew what Adam was thinking. Best friends can inevitably do that. Kris took Adam’s hand and led him out onto balcony, “Tell me what happened,” Kris said calmly, his soft accent putting Adam instantly at ease, “Nothing happened, it was dumb,” Adam said, pouting, wanting to talk about it, but his pride had to speak up first.

Kris sighed and rolled his eyes, “Adam, this will work faster if you stop being so damn stubborn!” He said smiling.

“I told you, Kris, it was dumb,” Adam went on, standing up and resting his arms on the balcony railing. Kris came over and stood next to him, not saying anything. He knew Adam just needed him to be patient and listen.

“I wanted him to come with me to New York for the fashion show, but he had already promised Cassidy he’d go to their live show here in LA and then to help him work on his new album.”

“And so you got pissed,” Kris said, repressing a giggle. Adam knew Kris was wondering if he knew how childish he sounded. And Adam knew. He did. Figuring he might as well go all out and tell Kris about the rest of his temper tantrum, Adam went on, “He said he was sorry but he had promised Cassidy before I was even sure I could make it to New York for the fashion show, and he said he’d go to all the other events for sure, but he didn’t want to let Cass down.”

Kris shook his head, “So let me guess,” he asked, the smile on his face warm not patronizing, “You asked him if Cassidy was more important to him that you? Or ‘what about not letting you down’ Right?”

Adam nodded sheepishly, “Yeah, you got it.”

Kris ran his hand through Adam’s hair, ruffling it and waiting for Adam to look at him.

Brad was the man Adam loved but they seemed to find it impossible to agree on things and get along. Kris was mostly the man who was there to help Adam see through their arguments and fix them. Brad and Adam were always fighting. Honestly, Adam would not have it any other way. As odd as that sounds, it was true. They would bicker and argue over the dumbest things, but somehow, that was the way Adam know that they loved each other as much as they did. Even more so than loving words or sweet kisses, the fact that they argued so much made him see how much they truly cared. Plus the fights were never serious, nor did they last long. When they disagreed about something serious, Brad would always make sure that they would sit down and talk about it. They would only lose their tempers when they were fighting over something as trivial as going to a fashion show, or whether or not they wanted to go out at that night, or who had forgotten to separate the colored clothes from the white ones before doing laundry.

Adam smiled, remembering a few months back when he had found one of his white shirts turned pink. Adam was quite sure that he had been the one who had forgotten to separate Brad’s red shirt from the white ones, but he had blamed it all on Brad. Just for that he had ended up staying with Cassidy for two days until he had placated his ego and went back home. However, when they had an argument about whether or not to tell Adam’s fans about the nature of their complicated relationship, they were able to sit down and have a reasonable discussion without screaming and cursing at each other.

“Adam?” Kris asked. He was smiling, wondering what Adam was thinking about, “Adam?”

“Huh?”

“Are you back?” Kris asked with a grin. Adam blushed and nodded, “Ok, then,” Kris went on, “You know what you have to do now, right? I mean we’ve been over this like 1000 times before, so I think you know how to fix this!”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Do you have to exaggerate so much?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you’re right,” Kris said, serious now, “Maybe it was only 999 times!”

“I hate you,” Adam yelled with a smile, tackling Kris to the floor. A short wrestling match ensued, both of them giggling as they rolled around on the ground. Finally Adam pinned Kris to the ground, laughing triumphantly.

“Adam, would you mind not killing my husband today?” Katy asked as she set her bags down on the bed and came out onto the balcony with them.

“But Katy,” Adam went on in a whiny voice, “He deserves it!”

“Well then, by all means, proceed!” Katy said with a smile.

“Hey!” Kris yelled after Katy as she went back inside, “I win!” Adam exclaimed as he climbed off Kris and helped him up.

“Seriously Adam,” Kris went on as they sat down on the balcony chairs, “You guys will be ok, right? You’re going to go talk to him about this?”

Adam smiled and nodded, “Yeah, Kris, we’ll be fine. Thanks for everything, _again_!”

Kris leaned over and gave Adam a hug, “You know I’m here for you bro, anytime, both you and Brad,” he said, smiling.

“I know.”

“Have another fight with Brad?” Katy asked, standing up as the guys came back inside.

Adam rolled his eyes and nodded, “You know us.”

Katy laughed, “As many times as you’ve ended up calling Kris in the middle of the night to talk to Kris about your little fights or staying with us whenever we are in town, I certainly do know!”

Adam laughed, “But you _love_ it when I come over and scream and yell about our fights, right?”

Katy gave Adam a quick hug and nodded, “Oh yes Adam! I love it!”

Adam laughed again, “OK guys, well I gotta go fix this now before leaving for NY. I’ll talk to you later!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
“What did you do this time?” Cassidy asked, watching as Brad paced back and forth across his room. Brad stopped his pacing briefly to glare at Cassidy. Cassidy sighed and watched with a smile. After a few more moments, he sat up and yelled, “Brad! Fucking sit down now, before I’m forced to kill you!” He reached out and grabbed Brad’s slender wrist, pulling him down so Brad was sitting on Cassidy’s bed.  
  
“I didn’t _do_ anything!” Brad protested, though there was a hint of guilt in his voice which did not go unnoticed with Cassidy.  
  
“I’m waiting,” Cassidy said smugly, settling back so he was against the headboard.  
  
Brad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Cassidy watched him with a smile. Brad always came to him after a fight with Adam, and Cassidy never seemed to get tired of hearing about all the drama, no matter how many times Brad went to him after another fight with Adam. Cassidy always felt he owed Brad for all the time Brad had taken care of him when he had been under the weather, and until he was back on his feet again. Plus Brad knew Cassidy was doing it for the entertainment value as well. He loved listening to the stories behind Adam and Brad’s petty arguments.  
  
“He got pissed cause I told him I couldn’t go with him to New York for the fashion week because I had promised you I would be at your show and that we had plans about working on your new album. Cass, I didn’t even _know_ he was serious about taking me to New York. I thought it was one of those spur of the moments thingies. I figured he would probably be too busy with his tour and album promotion! And I told him I’d go to all the other events with him! But no, he went on and on, whining about how he should be the one who’s the most important to me before he stormed out,” Brad sighed.  
  
“OK, ok, I’ve heard enough, I get the idea,” Cassidy said, unable to keep the grin off his face.  
  
“What are you smiling at C?” Brad asked, trying to look angry and keep the amusement out of his own voice. He had not been even sure he wanted to tell Cassidy about their argument. He was afraid Cassidy would take it wrong and assume that Brad was looking for an easy way out and had told him about his argument with Adam so he would tell Cassidy that it was OK if he could not make it and that was not the point at all. Yet there Cassidy was, sitting across from him, with an amused look on his face. Plus, Brad knew his fight with Adam had been ridiculous, just as they all were, but he still had to at least _pretend_ to be upset for a little while. They were always fighting, but he really did not mind it. The smallest thing could set Adam off and have him screaming his head off and leaving for a few days, but neither of them ever truly worried. They always came back to each other. They love was too strong, too beautiful for either of them to ever abandon it, even when they tried to stay apart after Adam made it to the Idol.  
  
Adam had the hotter temper, but Brad knew that he could be a jerk sometimes too, when he wanted to.  
  
“So how long is this gonna last? Should I turn my couch to a temporary bed for you? Or would you rather share a bed with me?” Cassidy asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Yeah you wish, bitch,” Brad said laughing.  
  
“Oh yeah, I dream about it all the time B. If I came within five feet of you with Adam would beat my ass until I was unrecognizable!”  
  
“Or your new boy toy would!” Brad laughed, “I should go fix this, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, you probably should,” Cassidy replied with a smile.  
  
“Thanks for listening Cass,” Bras said, turning to give him a quick hug.  
  
“Sure no problem Cheeks.”  
  
“I’ll talk to you later,” Brad said, standing up and walking toward the door.  
  
“Brad?”  
  
“Yeah,” Brad turned around, his hand on the door knob.  
  
“We can always reschedule the recording sessions. Go be with your man if you must.”  
  
Brad nodded with a smile and walked out of the door, closing it behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Adam stepped into the hall, he froze.  
  
“Brad.”  
  
“Adam.”  
  
“I’m sorry Brad, I know you promised Cassidy before I even knew for sure I could have a few days off to go to the fashion week. I’m sorry for being such a jerk about it,” Adam said softly, nervously biting on his lower lip and running his hands through his hair. Brad shook his head and came closer, “No baby, I’m sorry. I know you just wanted us to spend some time together. I talked to Cass. We will reschedule the recording sessions for after we get back from New York,” Brad said. Adam reached out to run his fingers through Brad’s hair, stopping to cup Brad’s cheek in his warm hand. Brad sighed and nuzzled his head to Adam’s palm. Adam stepped closer yet, his other hand coming up to the other side of Brad’s face. Brad reached for him and wrapped his arms tightly around Adam’s shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. Adam wrapped his arms around Brad’s tiny waist, keeping Brad safe in his warm, protective embrace.  
  
“No baby,” Adam whispered against Brad’s neck, “You promised him. It’s OK, really, and besides, it’s Cassidy! I don’t want to be on his bad side. We both know what he is capable of when he is pissed,” Adam joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
“Are you sure?” Brad asked, pulling back and looking into Adam’s eyes, as Adam framed his face in his hands again and stroked his cheeks with his soft fingers. Adam nodded and pulled Brad closer still, “I love you,” Brad said softly, leaning his forehead against Adam’s and staring into his blue eyes. Adam smiled. “I love you too baby.”  
  
He pressed his lips to Brad’s then, his tongue parting Brad’s lips and gently exploring his mouth. Brad kissed him back eagerly, their tongues tangling and battling for dominance. Their hands ran up and down one another’s backs, shoulders and arms. Brad laced his fingers in Adam’s dark hair, loving the silky feel of it against his skin. After a few more moments they pulled apart, breathing heavily and smiling.  
  
“Shall we take this upstairs?” Brad asked, smirking. Adam smiled, his fingers sending shivers down Brad’s spine as they idly stroked Brad’s neck. He only nodded, still smiling at Brad seductively. As they wound their arms around each other’s waists and walked slowly up to the bedroom, Brad laid his head on Adam’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
  
No matter how many times they fought, and Brad was sure this would not be the last time; he knew that they would always be together. He needed Adam to be happy and he knew Adam felt the same way. No matter how far apart they had once become, or how differently they thought, Brad knew that nothing could break their love for each other. Their hearts, souls and minds were rooted in each other. Nothing could change fate, and being together was their fate, their kismet.  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
